1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to a catalytic reactor in which liquid media can be continuously introduced, evaporated and fed to catalytic reactions. A reactor space is formed by a tubular reactor casing which is open at one end and can be closed by a reactor lid having a through-opening. A pipe acting as an evaporator stage is arranged so as to extend from the region of the through-opening in the lid until deep in the reactor space and is provided with a baffle and a baffle holder at the end extending into the reactor space. The rest of the reactor space is filled at least partially with catalyst and forms a catalysis stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalytic reactors of the above type are often used in the field of technical analysis. Liquid media serving, for example, as carriers for substances to be subjected to a catalytic reaction with or without the liquid medium evaporated along with them are introduced into the reactor.
Such catalytic reactors can also often be used for analysis or dissociation of dissolved substances. In so doing, the liquid medium, including the contents dissolved therein, is evaporated suddenly in that it is dripped through a pipe inserted into the reactor space onto a baffle plate which is preheated to temperatures of several hundred to more than a thousand degrees. The suddenly evaporated medium exits the pipe in the region of the baffle holder and is then fed to the catalyst. In order to maintain an undisturbed transition from the liquid phase to the steam phase and to feed the evaporated medium to the catalyst as uniformly as possible, it is known to arrange the outlet of the pipe such that it opens in the region of the baffle and baffle holder into a bowl-shaped sieve element which is closed by a sieve cover. The evaporated medium can now also expand in this space in a correspondingly sudden manner, whereupon it diffuses through the sieve cover into the catalysis zone. The remaining reactor space is accordingly at least partially filled with the catalyst. The evaporated medium diffuses through this catalyst or, when a pressure gradient is introduced along the catalytic path, is "sucked through" the catalyst. The catalytic path lets out through a corresponding opening with a retainer ring and passes outward through another opening in the reactor lid.
In a known construction, the reactor is made of ceramic material at least in part, i.e. in substantial regions of the reactor casing. The baffle holder is arranged at the pipe and is commonly made of metallic material.
A disadvantage in the prior art is that the use of different materials precisely in the region in which the sudden evaporation occurs leads to mechanical stresses which considerably shorten the life of the reactor. In addition, the mechanical interconnection of metallic and ceramic parts is disadvantageous and costly in terms of manufacturing technique.